smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Impossible Quiz
The Impossible Quiz is a popular Flash game created by Splapp-Me-Do and the first main instalment of the The Impossible Quiz series. It was originally released on February 20, 2007 on Newgrounds and deviantArt, though the deviantArt version was taken down by the site shortly afterwards because of the music included in it, thus why Splapp had to re-upload it on March 8, 2007 as a "Lite version", with all of its music removed. Gameplay The game is usually presented as a game of questions and answers, though in reality, there's always more than meets the eye. Most of the time, the player will be presented with a question or task, followed by four clickable options, one of which is the correct one. It isn't as easy as it sounds though: many of the questions rely on double meanings, tricks and puns, requiring the player to always "think outside the box", as Splapp has always said; besides, the player will find many surprises along the way, such as mini-games or mazes, where they will need to have some good skills and reflexes, and there's always the questions where the player will have to resort to plain insane logic. The rules are simple: you're given three lives, and you'll lose one with every mistake you make. Losing all lives will cause a Game Over. You must beat all 110 questions of the game in a single take, no checkpoints in-between. Along the way, you will receive Skips, which are green arrow-shaped Power-ups that let the player skip particular questions of the game, though they are technically useless in this game, since the player has to save them all in order to beat the final question of the game, Question 110. Also, look out for bombs on certain questions. Bombs have a timer on them ranging from 1 to 11 seconds, and if the player doesn't answer the question they're in before the time runs out, they get an immediate Game Over. Something else the player must keep in mind throughout the Quiz is that the player must keep his/her fingers away from the TAB key. In Flash files, the Tab key can be used to highlight the clickable objects on screen at any point of a game; since many of these questions pull some kind of trick on the player, pressing the Tab key was absolutely prohibited for the entirety of the playthrough. The game was a huge success, being regarded as one of the most popular online games of the time. Its popularity has even inspired many fans to create similar Quiz games ("tributes"). Approximately seven months after releasing this game, Splapp-Me-Do released the sequel, The Impossible Quiz 2, which featured a lot of improvements over its predecessor regarding both visuals and presentation. Over time, both this and the second Quiz were recreated as mobile applications for iOS-powered devices. Backstory The game was originally released as a 30-question-long Demo towards the end of 2004. It was meant to be featured on a website a few friends of Splapp were making back when he was in college. Eventually, he ended up dropping the project, also leaving behind an incomplete extended edition of the Demo, later revealed to be called The Impossible Quiz Beta. It was meant to include 10 additional questions to the 30 of the Demo, as well as checkpoints. Two years later, towards the second half of 2006, he picked up the project again, started it from scratch and worked on it during his free time. It wouldn't be until February of the following year that Splapp would finally release the first fully-fledged Impossible Quiz. Category:Games